


Greed

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it gets a little under the covers but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec is called into the institution, but Magnus wants him to stay, so he gets creative.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my Seven Deadly Sins collection.

Magnus and Alec lay in Magnus' bed. It's a Sunday afternoon and they've been laying around all day, Magnus with his head on Alec's chest and Alec rubbing his thumb on the back side of Magnus' hand, enjoying each other's company. 

"They'll probably call me into the institution soon." Alec sighs 

"You could always turn your phone off." 

Alec softly runs his fingers through Magnus' hair. 

"I could, but then Jace might just come here." 

Magnus doesn't say anything to this, not really wanting to think about when Alec will have to leave him. He gets an idea. He rolls over onto his stomach, looking Alec in the eye as he lifts the blankets and slides down under them. He kisses the skin above the waistband of Alec's boxers, smiling to himself when he hears the little huff of breath from Alec. He feels a hand rest lightly on his shoulder, encouraging him. 

With Alec's breathing becoming heavier above him, he's about to pull down the thin layer of clothing between him and Alec's skin, when he hears the sound of a phone ringing. 

He groans and rests his forehead against Alec's hip as he feels him reach for his phone. 

"Hello?" 

Alec is softly trying to push Magnus off of him, but Magnus won't give up so easily. 

Magnus goes back to kissing Alec's skin, starting with a hip bone, and then across his stomach to the other. He can hear Alec's voice get tense as he tries to keep the phone conversation going. 

Magnus runs his hand up Alec's stomach and up to his chest. Alec grabs onto his hand and Magnus can feel him trying to keep it together as he starts to slowly lower Alec's boxers with his free hand. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not available today." Alec says in a rush, before hanging up the phone and tossing it aside 

Magnus smirks; he knew he'd win. 

"I can't believe you did that." Alec breathes 

Magnus only hums as he pulls the boxers completely off, really getting into it now that he had Alec's full attention. 

Alec felt calling in sick was entirely worth it. He might do it more often.


End file.
